1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to marine hardware and is more particularly concerned with an improved cleat which is retractable into a position flush with the marine vessel deck when not use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of cleats have been described previously which, when not in use, are retractable into a position flush with the deck of a marine vessel.
Illustratively, Young U.S. Pat. No. 1,299,529 describes a tubular form of cleat which, in the stored position, is retained in a housing installed in the deck of a vessel. The cleat can be withdrawn a predetermined distance from the housing by releasing a latch on the inner end of the cleat. The latch is actuated by pulling a chain which traverses the hollow interior of the cleat and is attached to a cap which closes the outer end of the cleat. The cleat is prevented from being rotated within the housing by means of a key which seats in a vertical groove in the inner wall of the housing.
Lippincott U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,106 describes a retractable cleat which can be maneuvered from its housing by disengaging a lock plate in the deck plate, and withdrawing the cleat with the aid of guide slots in the housing wall until the feet are aligned with grooves in the deck plate. At this point the cleat is moved horizontally until the lock plate engages the cleat base and retains the cleat in operating position. The series of steps is reversed to retract the cleat into the housing.
Bigelow U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,859 shows a cleat which is retractable against the action of a spring from a stored position to an operating position.
Kafka et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,478 describes a cleat mounted on a plate which is adapted to rotate in a housing from a position in which the cleat is above deck in operative position to a position in which the cleat is below deck level and the underside of the mounting plate is flush with the deck.
Kafka et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,445 also shows a cleat retractable against the action of a spring and rotatable to a locked position for use. The cleat is returned to a position flush with the deck by reversing the sequence of steps.
I have now found that a retactable cleat can be provided which is free from any springs or moving parts and which is therefore less prone to inactivation due to corrosion and like problems which arise particularly where dissimilar metals are employed in fabrication of the various parts. The cleat of this invention is further characterized by ease of fabrication and ease of operation.